The Two Planes
After the fall of the Chaos Gods, the twin god is now known as the Twilight Gods as they returned to their throne and the Order Gods took their rightful place. Their first action was to banish their evil and Chaotic counterparts to the Realm of No Return as exiled gods. However, in many years later, Draxor and his brethren were released and escaped in shadow their own power of Chaos Aura which they've created for their evil intention should have been use against but their revenge will have to wait when the time comes... As for the people of Antichthon, the Order Gods created the balance between two opposite sides for peace and tranquility. In secret, they created the Planegate, a most powerful magic that they intended to create a new home for each race so they live happily in peace. The people agreed but some like stay that way of relationship between man and mythical race alike. Unfortunately for the Order Gods during their reign of peace, the people from Saiton who worshipped the Chaos Gods made them arrogant. The people believed that they are more powerful than their "beloved" Chaos Gods so the cult of Chaos was born, led by the blinded fool priest named McGauran and the exiled Paladin named Elkron. Their cult commanded the Order Gods to do their bidding but the twin gods refused it and condemned them for their crime against the people of Antichthon into the abyss known as the Cursed Realm of Saiton. Their respond was swift and devastated... The Cataclysm of Saiton has changed the very face of Antichthon but fortunately, both humans and mythical races of their kingdom were spared and nothing happened and nothing to worried to about it. So the exiled royal family and Saiton were never heard from them again, leaving these satisfied races returned to their life with faith from the gods and sometimes with luck with or without faith. For this is not the first realm to be created by the Order Gods, they have prepared for their intention of creating the balance between light and darkness which the Twilight Gods have already agreed. The planes were created by each Order God for each race, for example: the Demons are living the Burning Desert of Alakarn, their Underworld. center|700px As they nearly completed their work for the humans, Draxor suddenly appeared in his shadow form before them and he split into two worlds, one for the humans as Earth as of today and the other for Antichthon, roamed by every creature and race, as the Counter-Earth to the humans. Then he used a devastated magic of time from each era he sought and placed to every realm in Antichthon. However, as Draxor left with a sinister last laugh, the Order Gods sought the new to maintain the balance as they approach before these newcomers of the new world with their help and moral guidance. New technologies were made for everyone, science and nature were balanced, but the war between good and evil with tensions still wages on as new heroes from that newest generation emerged from shadows as Vigor the Dragonsnake sought them from the skies. Despite of that, the New Age for new heroes from time has began. Category:Origins and Stories